<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Feast in the Time of Plague by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550262">A Feast in the Time of Plague</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord'>fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Game: Destiny: Rise of Iron DLC, SIVA (Destiny) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironsbane had returned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Feast in the Time of Plague</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro-4 dismounted his Sparrow at the base of Felwinter Peak.</p><p>Wolves trotted up to him, sniffing his legs and his fingers. He smelled like the wilds, and he knew it, but the wolves really cared more about whether or not they had treats for him. He chuckled and began to walk towards the camp he had set up.</p><p>It was just Shiro and Saladin here. Tomorrow, Saladin was going to call for the aid of The Guardian. House Devils needed to be dealt with, and if the words of the Vanguard are true, then that Guardian is the one-soldier army they need. The Plaguelands were rotting with SIVA, and come tomorrow, the entire House responsible would begin being uprooted. </p><p>Tonight, though, Shiro would rest. He reached the camp, seeing exactly what he expected: Saladin, deep in thought, staring at the Iron Temple at the top of the mountain. Shiro couldn’t imagine was was going on in his mind, with the return of the Ironsbane. He didn’t even want to know.</p><p>“Lord Saladin?” Shiro called quietly, just loud enough to get his attention. The big man needed to mourn, of course, but he also needed to be ready for the upcoming fight. Saladin turned sharply to face Shiro, his face tight. Shiro tried to read his face, through all the anger and exhaustion and grief, but there was nothing underneath it. SIVA’s return wasn’t just bringing back his grief, he was haunted by it.</p><p>But, of course, duty was above all else, and The Guardian to end all Guardians was arriving the next day. They would need to rest.</p><p>Rest, but first, they’d need to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>